Heavenly Meetings
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Three months had passed since Dean died and Charlie was on the hunt for Lilith and revenge. Stopping to recharge and chart out her next path she meets someone she doesn't expect who throws her way off course. One shot - complete


**Author's Note -** So Charlie's been bugging me again to write her and I had in mind months ago before something shiny distracted me to write a few angel one shots. This is my first of a few, not sure if I'm gonna do a full length story based on this one or not, we'll see it's kinda up in the air at the moment. It's in my Supernatural world, not as much fun as with my Trickster but we'll get there I can't progress without the angels, or at least Castiel.

**Legal Stuff:** I do not own any of the Supernatural characters, I'm not that talented.

This one is dedicated to my lovely and talented friend **DeDe324**, she is an amazing writer in her own right (see what I did there), you should go read her stuff and then come back. I love you De, you are awesome!

Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Staring at the cell phone through blurred and watery eyes, Charlie could hardly believe what Bobby had told her. The blonde could still hear him but was frozen where she sat, this wasn't like Florida. This was no Trickster. Dean was gone and there was no bringing him back.

"Charlie," Bobby was nearly screaming over the phone now, "Dammit girl pick up the phone! Charlotte!"

Westen heaved a sigh and hiccupped a few times, "I'm…I'm here," her voice was quiet and soft.

"If you hear from Sam call me," he ordered her.

"Ok, Bobby," she hung up. Charlie brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Dean Winchester, the one person that meant something more to her, the one person that understood her was gone, dead, no longer existing. The tomboy's body shook with each wave of sobs that hit her. Charlotte Westen would never be the same again.

**Three Months Later:**

Charlie had put her through a transformation and a mission. Her blonde hair hit her shoulder blades now and she all but forgot about the Trickster, her mission was finding and destroying Lilith. She hadn't talked to Sam, Bobby or her parents in months. Secluding herself from everyone she knew, it was a 24/7 hunt.

The former tomboy tracked the demon from town to town looking at the destruction the bitch left in her wake. Sitting in the old Chevy, chewing on a pen, she marked the next town trying to head off the demon, hopefully to make some headway. Charlie's nose was buried in the map of Maine when a knock on the window startled her.

She spit out the pen, "What the fu…" turning she was a pair of intense blue eyes to go along with an even more intense face.

"Miss Westen," the man addressed her.

Charlie rolled down the window a bit, "Who wants to know?"

"I need your help with Dean Winchester."

Dark blue eyes caught fire and her nostrils flared as she opened the door pushing the man in the suit out of the way. Leveling a baleful glare at the dark haired man, "Help you how; Dean died months ago! There's nothing you or anyone else can do to help him now!" She advanced on him, her voice was quiet but threatening and tears were at the corner of her eyes.

"Miss Westen, he still has work to do, now come with me," the man grabbed her arm. Before the blonde could protest they were in an empty warehouse. "I need you to listen to me."

Charlie narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest, "Give me one good reason I should."

The lights in the warehouse flickered and as the stranger raised his arms she saw wings in the shadows. Charlie's arms dropped with her mouth and she fell to the floor. She heard of angels but she never thought she'd meet one, always thought they were too prissy to get their hands dirty or that they just didn't exist. There were no words to describe seeing an actual angel.

"As I said Miss Westen I need your help with Dean Winchester."

"Wh-who are you," she managed to get out, almost cowering away from him.

"I am Castiel. You do not need to be afraid," he held out his hand.

Westen hesitated inspecting his hand closely, it looked human, the same skin tone, hair on the knuckles, wrinkles in the skin, untrimmed nails, but what would happen if she grabbed it. True he already grabbed her, but it was her shirt, not her skin. Blowing out a breath, "Screw it," she grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "How can you help Dean? He died," the word still caught in her throat and stabbed her in the heart at the same time.

"I know, before his time. He meant a lot to you. That's why I need your help. Sam and the others will not believe it's him. You have to convince them. Be ready when I pull him out of Hell."

Charlie swallowed hard, "He's in Hell?" This shouldn't have surprised her, but knowing the truth and speculating are two very different things.

Castiel nodded, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way but we don't have a lot of time. I will contact you again when I need you. But Miss Westen you cannot continue your pursuit of Lilith, it is futile. There are much bigger things at stake."

The blonde didn't like giving up on killing Lilith but if she got Dean back, it was worth it. Looking at Castiel, this angel, his suit and tie had seen better days but his face was even more serious than a heart attack. "You have my word," Charlie said softly.

"Thank you Miss Westen," the angel grabbed her hand and took her back to the Chevy. "I'll be in contact," he said before he disappeared.

The blonde climbed into the cab of the truck and placed her forehead on the steering wheel. Being a hunter you ran into unexplainable things and it's what you expected. You also lost people, it was a dangerous profession. Which is one of the many reasons Charlie never wanted to get close to anyone, she slipped up with Dean, caught feelings she shouldn't have.

"You shouldn't blame yourself my dear," a male voice said from the passenger seat. Charlie sat up and turned to see an older and balding man, he had a gentle smile on his face, but there was something devious in his eyes; something that didn't fit quite right with his expensive suit.

"Is it teleport in on Westen day," she grumbled.

"Forgive the intrusion, Miss…"

"Just call me Charlie, I've had my fill of 'Miss Westen'," the blonde rolled her eyes.

The older man nodded, "Forgive me Charlie, my name is Zachariah. We've spoken before but I didn't get a chance to introduce myself."

"We have," the blonde looked confused.

"Yes you were looking much like you are now, sad, alone, confused crying over the Winchesters."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know so much about me?"

Zachariah smiled, "Let's just say I represent interested parties in you and those boys. I've been watching you since Florida, that's where we spoke. I told you to keep a handle on the boys; you haven't lived up to your end of the bargain Miss Westen."

"I don't recall making a bargain with you," the fight started to rise in Charlie.

"Now, now, I'm not going to make things messy in public," his gentle smile stayed on his face and his voice was even and still but his eyes were menacing. Westen studied the man, he wasn't a demon; they don't like to talk this much not without inflicting some type of pain. Not a vamp, daytime. Maybe another Trickster, there were a lot of them running around, but he seemed too put together and didn't seem the type to enjoy fun. "Trying to figure out what I am? I'm surprised Miss Westen, you seem to be such a bright girl. I'm in a giving mood today," he got close to her face and put his hand under her chin, "I'll give you one more shot at controlling the Winchesters for me. Trust me when I say Charlie, I don't like to be disappointed twice." He disappeared in what could only be described as fluttering sound.

"Another angel; holy Hell, this is gonna be one interesting ride," Charlie muttered to herself as she kicked over the engine and drove home tossing out her maps of Lilith locations along the way.


End file.
